


【你走后N.O.7】

by L1007



Category: Lay兴
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L1007/pseuds/L1007





	【你走后N.O.7】

“如果他学坏了呢？”艺兴眼里似有光，按捺着满心期待与欢欣又靠近些许，鼻尖蹭到了Lay的耳垂。“如果他就喜欢看别人穿在大腿根部的裙子，喜欢别人跟他说悄悄话呢？”  
Lay转过头，眼神危险又贪婪，指尖划过艺兴的脸，勾起一片潮红，最后滑向下巴，往下，掐住艺兴的脖子，力度不大，但是侵占的姿态：“那我就把他关在我身边，除了我，没有别人。”  
艺兴昂了昂头，露出脆弱而优美的脖颈曲线，嘴唇微启：“哥。”  
一个晃神，Lay怔忪间松开手，指尖都在颤抖。他死死抿着嘴唇，似乎在懊悔自己的突然失态。  
“对不起……我……”  
艺兴翻身坐在Lay的腿上，那么自然，两手搭在Lay的肩膀上，拨开Lay额前的碎发，用一双温热柔软的唇在光洁的额头上。带着笑意的声音迷人又蛊惑：“哥，说句我喜欢你这么难吗？”  
Lay张了张嘴，没发出一个音节。艺兴倒是眼疾手快，青涩又渴求的，含住了Lay张开的唇瓣，随即又分开，捧着Lay震惊的脸憋着笑说：“那我跟你说吧，哥，我喜欢你。”  
一句喜欢你难吗？不难。亲兄弟之间一句喜欢你难吗？现在看来好像也没那么难。  
几乎是那一瞬间，腰被死死的扣住，Lay将人按进怀里，近乎鲁莽的撞向那撩拨的唇。四唇相接，有一种魂归故乡的安定。他们一母同胎，是水乳交融的亲近，二十多年后，他们交换彼此的唾液，呼吸拍打在对方脸上，小猫喝水似的舔舐着对方的舌尖，他们那么亲近，亲近到只有彼此。  
“Lay，你离开的时候我真的很怕。我不怕独挑大梁，我怕从此没有你。”  
Lay挑开他的套头衫，修长的手指把衣服上推，抚琴似的摩挲那片柔韧白皙的故乡。  
“我回来了。”  
他发乎于情的剖白，没有被止乎于礼的打断。他带着残损的灵魂回来，义无反顾的甘愿说出，即使粉身碎骨也要拥抱太阳，却在闭眼跳下悬崖后落入了一个温柔的怀抱。  
世间情动，最美不过心心相印。  
他的兴儿那么好，是这个世间最温柔的存在。宛如枝头百灵，迷人至极。  
想要他哭，想要他的声音为自己沙哑，为自己讨饶。  
也想把他揽在手心，用嘴唇温柔的梳理他美丽的翎羽。  
还想把他关起来，只为自己一人歌唱。  
死也要死在一处。  
Lay被自己突然撞进来的想法吓了一跳。胯间灼热的欲望难以掩饰，如妄图挣脱牢笼的猛兽一般叫嚣着，隔着宽松的运动裤硬挺挺的杵在艺兴最隐秘的部位。他喘着粗气，微微拉开他们的距离，跟艺兴额头抵着额头，因为这样可以不看艺兴的眼睛。  
“怕吗？”  
艺兴摇了摇头，他不怕，他也硬了，而且硬的发疼。  
艺兴的裤子被拉到一半，露出一半浑圆的屁股，被Lay用干燥的大手托着。欲望抵在Lay的小腹处，到底一奶同胞，尺寸可观。  
艺兴跪坐起来，胳膊抱住Lay的头，腰像是拉开的弓一般弯着迷人的弧度：“但是我有个条件。”  
Lay扬了扬眉，没有说话，手却像是揉面团一样掰开两瓣浑圆的肉又将它们挤在一处，将雪白的臀尖玩的通红，远处看不知道是染了雪的血还是染了血的雪。  
艺兴偏过头去舔Lay的耳垂，无师自通的放浪，声音轻飘飘的：“你是我哥，但是只是因为你在临盆的时候位置刚好罢了。我们谁也不比谁差，以后一三五我要做上面那个。”  
Lay挑眉，抬手打了一下艺兴的屁股，清脆一声响：“只要你受得了。”  
艺兴反手握住那根凶巴巴的棒：“指不定谁先呢。”  
艺兴觉得自己也是疯了，多年来压抑在心头的依恋终于不像石沉大海，无波无澜。他爱的人回来了，带着世间最温柔的情话，他真的很难不疯。  
然后就是传统的扩张，进入，律动，一次比一次深，一次比一次快。毫无章法可言，完全是依靠本能。艺兴抱着Lay的头，忍着不敢叫出声，怕有人来敲门询问，只能在Lay的肩上留下一个又一个鲜红的牙印。  
那是他们爱的证据。  
违背了纲常伦理，在连灯都不敢开的漆黑屋子里，他们 像偷情一样，互诉衷肠，合二为一。  
王姨来敲门时，Lay还在挥汗如雨，艺兴颤抖着手扒在书桌一角，塌着软软的腰，克制自己的声音不出异样。他对着门外的人说：“以后我跟我哥在一起，你们都不用管我。”  
因为有人能将我照顾的很好。  
那天晚上，两人在书房，一次又一次。Lay真的像是从地狱回来的恶魔一样，不会疲倦，随时打算死在艺兴身上。


End file.
